


Just You, Me, And The Corpse Between Us

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: I try Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [6]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: And traumatized janitors, BUT I STARTED THIS, Blood, Closet murder, Closets, Day 6 Mayor And chief of staff, Day 7 Trapped together, I May be hella late, I think this counts, I think this counts?, IMMA FINISH IT, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Nosy Journalists, Undressing, but i tried, dumb, nygmobblepot week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Edward murders someone in City Hall and now Oz and Ed have to deal with the aftermath





	Just You, Me, And The Corpse Between Us

“Oswald.”

Oswald looked up from paperwork, frowning when he saw the wide eyed look on Edward. “What’s wrong?” 

Edward gestures for him to follow, so Oswald did, worry growing as they navigated the halls of City Hall. They came to a empty corridor where they stopped at a janitor’s closet. 

Oswald cautiously opened the door. The first thing that hit him was the pungent smell of blood. 

A man in a cheap suit was slumped against the shelves of cleaning products. He was gagged with what looked like a dirty rag. It was probably useful seeing the multiple stab wounds sluggishly dripping into the large puddles on the floor. 

“His name is Steve Carlson. He’s a reporter for the Gotham Inquirer.” Edward quickly supplied. “I found him snooping around earlier, probably looking for dirt on your campaign to twist into some sensational story.” 

“So you give him one by killing him?” Oswald said pointedly. 

Edward had the sense to look guilty. “I suppose I could have handled it better.” 

“You think?” Oswald tried to sound stern, but Edward’s face was making him feel bad. Oswald ending up sighing. “But, we can’t change it now.” 

“I already informed your men. They should be here soon to clean up...this.” 

“Ok, ok. Good. The only thing to do is wait here then.” Oswald said. He moved towards the door to lock it when his foot slipped out from under him. He stumbled a bit on the wet floor. 

Edward rushed to help, but the momentum was too strong, throwing Edward off balance. The ended up falling onto the hard linoleum floor. 

Oswald groaned and sat up. Everything hurt in angry throbs. Plus, something felt something wet. 

He looked down. His vest and undershirt now had a large red stain soaked into the fabric. Oswald cursed. 

“Are you alright?” Suddenly, Edward was staring down at him, offering a hand. Oswald nodded and took it. 

Oswald clambered to his feet, this time aware of the blood on the floor. However, the hands on his shirt nearly sent him falling again.

Instead, he snatched up Edward’s hands where they were fumbling with Oswald’s jacket buttons.

“What the heck are you doing?” Oswald demanded. He mentally cursed when he felt his face heat up. 

“I think I can get the blood out if I treat it with ammonia real quick.” Edward said innocently...at least as innocent as a person with blood coating half his face could. “Besides, we cant have our mayor seen all blood splattered, can we?”

He had a point. Oswald dropped his hands and let Edward free him from his suit jacket. He tried to control his burning face as Edward went to work on the vest. 

Edward got closer to get a better grip. Oswald was hyper aware of this. He watched as inches away Edward’s handsome face was concentrated on his work. 

There wasn’t anything keeping him from stealing a kiss. 

Oswald shook his head and forced himself to focus on something else. So, he focused on the streaks of blood on his face. 

Without thinking, Oswald moved his hand over the bloodstain. He tried to wipe the blood away with his thumb but only managed to smear it further into his skin though. 

But, Edward seemed to press into his touch. 

Then, they heard footsteps and the doorknob turn. They froze, neither daring to move. 

“God Dang, do these people even know how to- Mr. Mayor!” The poor janitor jumped, eyes wide. H is face flushed. He quickly put a hand over his eyes. “Mr. Nygma! I’m so sorry. I’ll come back...later. So sorry!” The janitor quickly stumbled out the door blindly and slammed the door behind him. 

An ark ward silence passed for a bit. “...Did he just think we were-“ 

“I don’t think murder charges is something we’ll have to worry about.” Edward agreed. 


End file.
